


Should've Listened to Virgil

by SepticMacktheCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Blood, Character Death, Dead People, Death, Halloween, Happy Halloween, Haunted Houses, Killing, M/M, Not for the faint of heart, Panic Attacks, Sex Mentions, So much angst, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unhappy Ending, Violence, Witches, please heed the warnings, this is very intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: Virgil feels like the haunted house his friends chose to visit had sinister intent.Nobody listened, and the result was not pretty.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Should've Listened to Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY IS VERY INTENSE!! DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE BLOOD, GORE, DEATH, ETC! 
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone! I apologize if this sucks haha
> 
> I do not regret a damn thing

Virgil knew that going to a haunted house was suspicious from the start. Sure, it was Halloween, and sure, haunted houses were common this time of year, but something about this one just felt... strange. Offputting. Dangerous. Virgil didn't trust it. 

The first red flag was it being located in the middle of some deep woods about two and a half hours away from where they resided. 

The second was the owner not even being present when they'd arrived. They'd spoken to the supposed 'owner' the night before over the phone, Virgil keeping a consistent passive-aggressive tone so that this random guy knew that he didn't trust him one bit. 

~~~

"This is a bad idea," Virgil had insisted. "Let's just visit one in our town. There are plenty of cool ones being hosted here. We don't wanna waste gas on something that might not even be that great, anyway." 

Roman, the theatre nerd of the group, and also Virgil's fiance, furrowed his brows at his anxious but vigilant lover. "Baby," a hand found its place on Virgil's shoulder. "I really do appreciate you trying to keep us all safe. But... this is unlike any haunted house we've ever been to! It'll be scarier and more fun! I promise!" 

"Well, statistically, being in the middle of the woods is never a pleasant scenario to be in," Logan chimed in. "Especially if you're alone, or in a small group. Anything could be a threat. There's always the possibility of bears-" 

"Oh, lighten up, nerd!" Roman interrupted rudely, rolling his eyes. "He even has pictures of people visiting and having fun! Look!" he reasoned and hastily tapped on one of the many pictures in the array, clearly showing two females thoroughly enjoying themselves, giving off the aura that they were having much fun on that Halloween night. 

"Maybe it'll be too scary," Patton suggested and nibbled on his fingernails. He cuddled closer to his boyfriend, Logan, who gave his body a little squeeze with the arm already tucked securely around Patton's middle. "Too scary for Virgil, obviously! I'm not scared!" he chuckled tensely. 

Virgil shot Patton a baleful glare. "Patton," he chastised sternly. 

"Sorry, sorry! I just really wanna do this for you guys but I don't wanna pass out!!" yelped Patton. 

"I'm sure Logan will protect you!" Roman easily brushed off Patton's concerns. Logan nodded in agreement, giving Patton a kiss. 

Virgil fiddled with his ring, sliding it slowly up and down his nimble finger, twisting it occasionally. "Fine, but if this place even looks sketchy, I'm grabbing all of you and forcefully dragging you all back to the vehicle and we are driving off and never going NEAR that part of this godforsaken Earth ever a-fucking-gain."

Roman leaned in and sealed his lips over Virgil's as an appreciation kiss. "I promise you, we'll be fine. My love, I would never let anything hurt you. I love you so much. I have since we were fourteen. And that love hasn't changed," he swooned. 

Virgil's cheeks blossomed with a strawberry tint, but despite the blush, he slapped Roman's bicep. "Moron. Stop being so flirtatious. Now is not the time." 

Roman snorted. "Sorry, baby." 

Logan rolled his eyes. "They're so shameless," he muttered and shook his head. 

Virgil couldn't help but chuckle softly at Logan's stale remark, but his fight or flight reflex was already telling him that it's time to fly. 

~~~

"You guys, I think we should head back to the car now. I mean, the owner isn't even here. The house is dirty and disgusting, and half of the god damn windows are broken! This looks NOTHING like the promo pictures we saw!!" Virgil chided his friends' and fiance's lack of judgement and skepticism. They were lucky to have Virgil in the group. Virgil had saved their asses from some pretty nasty situations in the past because of his high caution levels. Like this one time that involved a party and a shady classmate. They were alive because Virgil convinced them not to go. 

Logan exhaled sharply and absentmindedly adjusted his tie, gazing upon the four-story, dilapidated, putrid excuse for a house presented in front of their very eyes. "We drove all the way here and spent gas money... We can't go back. We are not wasting resources like this." 

Virgil gave Logan the most disbelieving glare this side of America ever did see, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets aggressively. "I would've expected you of all people to be on my side here, Logan!" he cried, taking serious offence to Logan's ignorance. 

Logan narrowed his eyes at his emo friend. "Don't yell at me because your ditzy fiance convinced us to travel here. Blame Roman, not me." 

"Oh my God, can we stop pointing fingers and just take a look inside already?!" Roman interrupted, exasperated tone shining through even though it was unintentional. "We don't need to step inside, alright? We can just poke our heads through the door," he suggested, lacing his hand with Virgil's, and sought for some comfort that only his husband could provide, totally not to soothe the terror that was brewing deep in his gut. Roman also knew this might be a bad idea, deep down. But if this turned out well, it would be the most amazing experience for his Halloween-adoring lover, and Roman wanted to make this Halloween something to remember. Plus, he might've even gotten a thank you blowjob. But he wasn't doing it just for that, though. Seeing Virgil smile and seeing Virgil genuinely happy made Roman's heart flutter in his chest, threatening to crack open his ribs and beat out of the bones and flesh. Maybe the inside would be better looking than the outside, and Virgil's fears would be put to rest. Maybe. Hopefully. 

"How about we just look through the windows instead?" Virgil suggested. 

"Or maybe we could just buy a whole load of candy and have a movie night at home?" Patton suggested. "I'm sure that movies we choose will have y'all SNICKERing," he cracked a pun, his voice morphing into his go-to punning voice. Patton was also just trying to shake his own fears and use puns as a coping mechanism for his terror. 

"Why would horror movies have us snickering?" Logan inquired in confusion, his brow knit. 

"Yeah, we are not watching comedies on Halloween. It's scary movies, or no movies at all," Virgil agreed. "That's just the law."

"It is?!" Patton cried in horror. "Then- then I should be in prison! I'm a criminal!!" he wept, his eyes blown wide to the size of the goddamn moon. 

"N- no-" stammered Logan.

"What? Oh no no no! Patton, I was joking!!" Virgil rushed over Patton in a panic, his heartbeat speeding up at the scene of Virgil's joke backfiring. "Why would that be a law? That's just silly!" 

Patton clung onto Logan's arm like a koala bear. "That was not a good joke. Leave the puns for me," Patton pouted, gazing up at the taller male in faux anger. 

Virgil raised his hands up defensively. "Whatever you say, Pat." Then, he spun around on his heel to join Roman again, but he was met with empty space and no future husband in sight. "Roman?!" he screamed, frantically searching around with his heterochromatic eyes in a desperate attempt to find the missing male. When his vision finally landed on the escapee, a frustrated grunt escaped his lips, followed closely by the sound of his heavy footsteps hastily running towards Roman, who'd been standing in the doorway, poking his head through to examine the room. Two similar sets of footsteps echoed Virgil's, and the whole group was soon gathered at the door. 

"Are you insane?!" Virgil hissed. He pushed Roman's shoulder so that the taller man was facing him. "Don't fucking scare me like that, you ass! Warn a dude next time or I'll throw all of your Disney movies straight into the damn fireplace!" threatened the emo, though they all knew it was an empty threat. Virgil himself knew that he couldn't bear to see Roman in distress after his entire collection- of which he started about ten years ago, before they even dated- of Disney movies just burns to ashes, like his soul after witnessing such a tragic event. 

Roman let out a thundering, offended gasp. "You wouldn't DARE! And look, I'm sorry, but you guys were bickering too long! And for the record, I did warn you, but I guess you didn't hear me," he shrugged. "Now come on! Look! It seems fairly normal on the inside!!" he gestured with his hand for them all to take a peek inside, though only Virgil could fit. 

Virgil reluctantly scanned the room, and to his surprise, it actually seemed like a fairly standard haunted house. There were shiny white cobwebs lining the walls and hanging down from the ceiling, even including giant fake spiders for the extra flare, as well as gravestones haphazardly scattered across the floor with bloody limbs and skeleton bones protruding from the ground in front of most of them. Virgil observed that there was also a fog machine running, as it was fairly cloudy in the room. There were also ripped up curtains trying to hide part of the room, and behind one curtain, Virgil could spot a pretty realistic looking human body sitting lazily and creepily in a chair. It was slightly hunched over so you just barely couldn't see its face. There was also the distant sound of some generic Halloween sounds playing from a speaker, like the classic witch laughs and wolf howls you hear perpetually every October every time you even were in the same zip code as a store that treated Halloween like it was s a second Christmas. 

"It smells like blood," Logan suddenly chimed in, wedging himself between Virgil and Roman and sniffing at the air observantly. "It smells like real, human blood." 

Virgil gulped. "Well... if anything in here is real, then we can leave and call the cops. I'm sure it'll be just fine... I'm sure it'll be just fine..." he repeated a mantra to himself, more or less trying to convince himself more than anything. Roman exhaled softly and carefully stepped a foot inside, the wood creaking eerily beneath his sneaker. His other foot followed, and he stood in front of Virgil, who was still outside, but his feet were nearly touching the wood inside. His toes were millimetres away from being across the barrier line between grass and wood. 

"Hey, my love, look at me," he encouraged. "If things are too sketchy for you once we look around this first floor, we can leave, alright? You can stick by me if you want. And plus, we also have Logan here. He'll be the one to find any shady behaviour quickly. I just want you to have a fun time since I know how much you love Halloween. And if this experience turns out to be terrible, I'll make it up to you when we get home, okay?" Roman could somehow be nauseatingly romantic, even when they were potentially walking into a death trap.

Virgil huffed and flung himself into Roman's arms. "I trust you, you big dumb idiot. But if this turns out to be terrible, you owe me with candy, horror movies and sex when we get home," he demanded, leaving no room for negotiation. 

Roman's lips quirked upwards into a soft smile. "I would be delighted to give you those things regardless of the outcome for today~" 

Virgil managed to smirk subtly. "I'm counting on it~" 

Logan and Patton soon entered after the engaged couple, Logan making sure Patton stuck by him. Patton was already trembling with fear, staring at a massive fake spider plastered on the far wall. 

"S- spiders!" he shrieked, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist from behind and buzzing his nose into the crook of his neck. "This is way more terrifying than I thought it would be." 

"They're fake spiders, Patton. No need to worry," Logan assured Patton, brushing his fingers through the soft fluff of ginger curls tickling his chin. 

"Shall I destroy the Creepy Crawly Death Dealers for you, padre?" Roman snorted, sauntering over to Patton as Virgil went to check out one of the gravestones. 

"Well, no because we don't wanna destroy this guy's hard work. Though this place is spooky as all heck, this guy did a hauntingly great job with designing it!" he giggled and shook his head to fix his curls when he lifted it up. 

Virgil, meanwhile, had knelt down to examine what one smaller gravestone read and curiously look at the arm in front of it. He scrunched his nose up, the faint smell of blood entering his nostrils. He was starting to already believe that Logan was right about the blood. The gravestone was too worn down and scratched up to read what was said on it, much to Virgi's disappointment. Then, he slowly wrapped his fingers around the limb, trying to convince himself it wasn't a real arm. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he picked it up, and it was rubber and light. It was just one of those Halloween decorations you can get for cheap at a dollar store. He held his hand over his chest. 

"Oh, thank the Lord," he murmured to himself. He carelessly dropped the decoration back down onto the ground and spun to join his group of friends, only to hear a loud bone cracking noise on one particular step... 

This seemed to have caught the attention of the other three as well. Roman, who'd been dancing around the gravestones and singing some Halloween songs, suddenly halted and focused on Virgil. Logan and Patton focused on Virgil as well, Patton's eyes wide. 

"Are you alright, my love? Was that you cracking your knuckles?" Roman asked, knowing that Virgil did have a slight tendency to crack his knuckles way too often. 

"That sounded like many bones cracking, Roman. It sounded like bones bring broken, and Virgil is not screaming out in excruciating pain, so I'm deducing that it was not Virgil cracking his knuckles," Logan theorized. 

Virgil shook his head in horror, his bangs falling even further over his eyes. "It was not me!! Well- well it was me, but it wasn't any of my body parts!!" he exclaimed, slowly lifting up his foot, only for a bloody, disfigured and very real human finger to be revealed underneath it. "Holy fuck- no no no, this isn't- fuck!!" he started to shake. "This is too fucking weird! This can't be a real human finger... can it?!" 

Logan made his way over and sampled some of the blood leaking from it onto his finger, smelling it intently. "It's real blood, and I can only assume that companies would not go so far as to make the inside of a human limb look real as well. This is definitely real."

Roman rushed over to Virgil and hugged him from the side. "Fuck, I'm sorry! I- I didn't- oh my God I'm an idiot," he cursed himself for being so naive. 

"Wait, guys, hang on. That body over there... if that's real, we're leaving. I'm not negotiating this," he declared and dragged Roman over with him to inspect the corpse behind the curtain. 

Hesitantly, Virgil and Roman stood in front of the body, a sickening, rotting odour emitting from this corner of the house.

"Virge, be careful," Roman warned in a whisper. 

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock," Virgil hissed back and advanced his arm to the head, and took a few seconds to calm himself before tilting the head up, and he could've vomited right there and then. 

This body was definitely a real dead body, to say the least. Its eyes had been gauged out and now only dried blood trails remained, and its mouth was perpetually hanging open, the grotesque pale and withered skin making it look like this person had been dead for a long time. Virgil gagged and stumbled back, covering his mouth with his hand as his whole body began to quiver violently. 

"Jesus Christ- Logan!" Roman called out, not realizing Logan was already jogging towards them. "Can you confirm if this body is real?!"

Logan narrowed his eyes. "Of course it is, you imbecile. Now come on, we need to leave and call the cops." 

"Uhhhhh, guys?" a terrified, shaking deep voice came. "Guys, guys!!" 

"What, what is it Virge?" Roman questioned, appearing at Virgil's side. 

"The door!! The fucking door is GONE!!!" Virgil shrieked in unadulterated terror, belligerently waving his hands out in front of him to point the group's focus to the flat wall that used to have the exit. 

"Are we sure we're not looking at the right wall?" Patton questioned. 

"Look, look around, Patton! Do you see any exits anywhere?! The windows are boarded shut, and we have no way of escaping, no matter what wall you look at!!" he screamed, tears streaming down his face. 

Patton whimpered. "S- sorry! I'm sorry! I'm just as scared as you are!!" 

"Virgil, it appears as though the windows have also disappeared," Logan informed them. When they'd arrived, you could still see a bit of glass poking through the cracks of the boards, but now there was no glass in sight. 

"Great! Just fucking great!" Virgil laughed like he was going insane. To be fair, he was. "Now we've done it! We're dead! If you all would've just LISTENED to me, we wouldn't be IN this fucking situation!!!" he cussed them all out, pulling away from Roman's attempt at holding him. 

"Virgil, please... don't think like that. We will find a way out!!" Roman promised. 

"Oh yeah? And how do you propose we do that, Roman?!" Virgil quipped, glaring venomously up at his husband. 

"Calling the cops, for one," Roman said and got out his phone. "... oh no." 

"What? What?!" Virgil encouraged, a sob cracking through his throat unexpectedly. 

"There's no service," Roman explained bluntly. 

"Stairs," Logan pointed out. "There are stairs. We don't know if we're actually trapped in here until we venture upstairs." 

Virgil sighed heavily and allowed Roman to hold him this time, leaning his head against Roman's chest. Roman's warmth just always made Virgil feel safe and secure. His big, muscular arms protected Virgil and Virgil only. "Let's go, then." 

The group all stayed together and absolutely refused to split up under any circumstances. The stairs were rickety and threatened to collapse at any moment beneath their feet. There was one step where Patton nearly fell through because of how weak it was. The next floor was even more horrifying. 

The horrendous sight was something straight out of a horror movie. Hanging from the ceiling were rows and rows of dismembers human heads with the spines still barely secured to the skulls, looking like they could just drop at any given moment. Blood still slowly dripped from the poor heads, and they all observed that every single face's eyes had been viciously torn out. Behind them, the floor closed, and the stairway disappeared, trapping them in this room. 

"If I vomit, don't judge me," Virgil requester, now sounding way too casual even though on the inside, he was spiralling out of control. He and Roman clung to each other as they made their way deeper and deeper into this room. 

Suddenly, there was a creaking noise above them, and Logan shot his head up to take a gander at what the disturbance might've been. To his fright, one of the heads was about to fall onto Virgil.

"Virgil-" Logan warned, but Roman was hastier than Logan and hauled Virgil out of the way by his arm, and it was only seconds later there was an ear-piercing thudding noise, and a dismembered head now laying creepily on the ground in the middle of them. 

"Holy shit," Patton whispered. How did you know Patton was terrified? He started cussing. 

"Okay, this is getting terrible if Patton is swearing now," Roman commented. Virgil normally would've provided a sassy remark, but he was too fixated on studying the head. A head that looked too familiar... 

"J- Janus?" he stuttered fearfully. 

"No, it can't be," Roman replied. 

"Didn't Janus die in a car accident?" Logan tilted his head. 

Virgil nodded his head and chewed on his bottom lip. "That's... what my mother told me," Virgil confirmed and knelt down. "But... but this... this is Janus... oh my God... Janus, why did you come here?! Why would you leave your family like this?! You could still be with us if you hadn't come here all those years ago!!" he wept, clawing and pulling at his hair. You see, Virgil used to have a brother, Janus. When they were both eighteen, Janus had gone out with his friends to supposedly party while Virgil and his crew went trick or treating. Janus didn't return that night, and Virgil's mother told him that he'd died in a car accident a few days later after the police had failed to find him. 

Roman lowered himself beside Virgil and nudged his head up, pressing their lips together for comfort. "Hey, hey. Virgil, you're gonna be fine. Janus would be so proud of you for all you've accomplished. And I know he would want you to continue to be strong. When we escape this place, I promise I will treat you like a King to help you cope, okay?" he promised. Virgil simply stared at Roman for a few moments, sniffling before nodding. His eyes were bloodshot, his lips were uncontrollably quivering, and his face was soaked with tears of agony for his lost brother, and just general fear of being here. 

Then there was a bang, and the sound of booming footsteps bellowed from a dark corner of the story. 

"Fuck, guys, run!!" Patton hollered, squeezing Logan's hand and yanking him along. Roman unceremoniously scooped Virgil up into his arms and they all sprinted to the next staircase at the end of the room. Logan had slipped and twisted his ankle, screaming out in pain but pushing through it until they made it up to the third level. This level was a hallway filled with an overwhelming amount of doors. The dark lighting mixed with the haunted atmosphere and the sound of the real wolves howling in the distance just added to the dreadful, terrorized feeling buried deep in everyone's guts, bubbling up in different ways. For Virgil, it was vomit, which he couldn't hold in anymore. As soon as Roman let him down to stand on his feet again, an exhausted noise could be heard, and Virgil turned to the side and heaved up practically everything he'd eaten for dinner that day. Roman rubbed Virgil's back to offer some support for his fiance while Patton turned away and scrunched his nose at the rancid smell that followed. 

"Ow," Logan complained, limping on his injured ankle. "Patton? Could you assist me in walking?" he asked with pleading eyes that were just swirling with panic and trepidation. Logan could just collapse at any second. The usually composed, cold Logan was diminished down into a blabbering, horrified, weak mess. 

Patton nodded speedily and was quick to snake his arm around Logan's middle, pressing him up against Patton to keep the nerd standing upright. Logan whimpered in pain and hissed loudly, pawing at Patton's shirt as if it would relieve the pain somehow. 

"Ugh," Virgil grimaced when his body was finished puking. "Gross," he complained and wiped his lips with his sleeve, resting his head against Roman's shoulder tiredly.

"So can we just... walk to the end and avoid all of these doors altogether?" Roman pondered aloud.

"It can't be that easy," Virgil shook his head. 

"It seems simple enough. Nothing scary here," commented Patton. 

"Oh, besides the creepy hallway of doors? Yeah, I agree," Roman remarked snottily with a bitchy, but annoyed look on his face. 

Then, suddenly, a sign dropped from seemingly nowhere, shittily being held by rotting chains. It was slightly tilted, and crudely written in blood, it read: 

'One of these rooms has the stairway to the exit.' 

"Okay, we need to find this room FAST," declared Roman. "But whatever you do, do not split up. That is the worse possible idea." 

"Ohh this is gonna take forever. I do not like to work hard," Virgil complained, and accompanying that complaint was an irritated and dramatic eye roll.

"The sooner we start, the faster it'll end," Logan reminded, encouraging them to hurry it up and start moving their asses. 

There was a foul smell of rotting corpses infused in the damp air, mixed with the tangy scent of dried blood as an undertone. The squad was almost used to the odour by now, which was concerning. 

The first few rooms weren't that bad. Just darkness with cobwebs and some chains illuminated in the void. 

However, the rooms got worse as they moved through them. They were about ten minutes deep into their venture, when they slowly creaked a door open and was met with a pile of fresh, mutilated dismembered arms in the middle of the room. It looked like there was a note sitting at the top of it, so Logan, after a tiny bit of consideration, decided to take initiative and dared to take a quavering step inside, his boyfriend following along beside him to keep Logan from collapsing. Logan's ankle was getting more and more agonizing to walk on as the minutes passed, but Logan refused to voice his pain. 

"Be careful," Virgil warned in a higher-pitched, apprehensive tone. 

But it was too late. 

Logan's heart dropped and his blood ran cold when he heard the door slam shut behind him, both him and Patton spinning around, staring wide-eyed at the door that had shut on its own. 

Virgil and Roman both had twin gasps as they started to bang on the door, desperately attempting to open it, but the knob wouldn't budge. Logan dropped to his knees and tugged and pulled harshly on the doorknob, utilizing his strength while Patton also slammed his fists against the wooden door, ignoring the splinters that sunk into his skin.

The door was not opening. 

"Logan! Patton!!!" Virgil cried out. "Please stop fucking with us! Open the damn door!!!" 

"We're not fucking with you!" Logan protested, sounding genuinely spooked and scared. 

"The door is fucking stuck!" Patton confirmed. 

"Oh no, oh no, oh fuck no," Virgil began to hyperventilate, his knees becoming weak before they gave out, and he finally collapsed to the ground in a spiralling heap. Roman joined him and asked Virgil if he could hold him, and when he was given permission, he pulled Virgil into his lap and gave him soft neck kisses and rubbed his back firmly but comfortingly, letting Virgil have the freedom to cry into Roman's shoulder, and Roman helped coax him through his panic attack. 

Bloody, gruesome images flashed in quick intervals, making Virgil scream and cry out into Roman's shoulder, his fiance's flesh muffling his cries of agony. Images of his dead brother's head... images of the corpse on the first floor... images of Logan's and Patton's dead bodies... images of... 

Roman's dead body. 

Virgil tried to focus on Roman and gripped onto his arms to reassure himself that Roman was here. Roman was alive and okay. He had his future husband right here underneath him. And their wedding was in just under a month! They were going to make it out of here alive, and they were going to get married. The thought of marrying his soulmate soon started to calm down his thoughts. 

But then his thoughts were interrupted by two, gut-wrenching, haunting screams of unadulterated anguish piercing through his very skull. The engaged couple could practically feel each other's hearts shattering in their chests. 

After the screams were some eerie shuffling noises, and silence that screamed louder than the actual screams had. 

"FUCK!!" Virgil cussed, his body going into panic mode once again. All of his muscles tightened and every thought that dared to pass in his mind shook him to his very core. 

"-irge? Virge, Virgil, honey, baby, look at me," Roman bit his lip softly, cupping Virgil's jawline and running the pad of his thumb across it. "Can you do the breathing technique with me?" 

Virgil obeyed. Albeit, it did take a few tries to successfully complete the breathing technique, but Roman, the angel sent from Heaven he was, was patient. 

"R- Roman... they're gone.... our friends are DEAD!" Virgil shrieked out a sob, a cough ripping its way out of Virgil's airways that was more mucus than anything. 

Roman completely disregarded his own mental torture he was suffering from all of this horror to comfort his fiance. "We don't know that, Virgil. We have to find them. We might find them in another room. But we need to stick together. We have to stay strong for them, and I know you can do that. I know how strong you are. You are amazing, wonderful, talented, charming, and I am the luckiest person alive to be getting married to you in less than a month. But we need to stay strong for them, and for each other, if we wanna make it out of this alive, I love you so much, baby. More than life itself." 

Virgil sniffled wetly and stared at the gorgeous man in front of him, his eyelids flickering from the stinging of hot and salty tears. Virgil honestly could not believe this was the man he was going to spend forever with. They'd met in the fifth grade, and instantly became best friends through their mutual love of Disney, and their dynamic just transformed into something truly magical. They'd fallen in love and started dating at fourteen, and dated for eight years before Roman had proposed. They'd met Logan and Patton a couple of months after they started dating. They were both wholeheartedly convinced they were soulmates. Sure, Roman was a dumbass sometimes, but it just added to his charm, Virgil thought. It somehow made Virgil love Roman even more. 

Virgil eventually nodded. "Yeah, yeah you're right. We need to keep going. Find this room, find Logan and Patton, and then we're finding a way out of here." 

"I agree. Once we get home, I promise I'll make love to you so hard you'll forget today even existed," Roman promised and placed a kiss to Virgil's forehead, and then another one to Virgil's lips, which Virgil gladly reciprocated. They both took a few more minutes to fully calm down before they stood up, assisting each other in balancing. 

"Just so you know, we're having a Halloween themed wedding," Virgil commented abruptly, out of place considering the scene. 

Roman snorted. "I have no objections to that, my love." 

It took another half an hour, but they did eventually find the right door. Virgil sighed in relief and they ascended up the steps. 

This final room just had the worst feeling atmosphere imaginable. It instant;y filled you to the brim with overwhelming dread the second the scent filled your nostrils, the second the room registered in your mind. 

"I know this entire house is fucked up, but I genuinely have the worst feeling about this room," Virgil reluctantly informed Roman. He felt like somebody was going to die. He didn't like this feeling. The sound of faint whistling echoed in his ears. most likely from the gentle breeze outside. 

"And why is that?" a disembodied voice inquired from seemingly nowhere. 

"Show yourself, dark fiend Stop being a coward!!" Roman demanded into the thick air. He thought he was stronger than dark, supernatural forces, apparently. 

Much to both his and Virgil's surprise, a grotesque figure emerged from the shadows witch with a mangled, shredded face and one glowing red eye. Her figure was hunched over, and one of her eye sockets were empty, only with a void to fill the empty hole. 

There were no exits. No ways to escape. They were trapped. 

Roman had even torn down this 'I'm fine' facade and hyperventilation filled the room, a chilling sound for Virgil especially. 

"Who are you? What did you do with Logan and Patton?! What do you want from us?!" Virgil howled, his emotions dripping into his voice; terror, trauma. 

"These boys?" the witch tilted her head curiously, and then appeared Logan and Patton, kneeling, ankles broken, their mouths sewn shut. They were dishevelled, red in the face, pleading for life. 

Virgil gasped in horror, and Roman's eyes blew wide. "Let them go!! Do you hear me?! LET THEM GO!!!" Virgil begged. Roman made an attempt to dash to them, but was flung to the ground by some sort of dark magic, a pained noise following the thud of his tailbone hitting the floor. 

Virgil could hear and see the wind picking up outside. His bangs blew with the breeze, revealing his traumatized eyes. 

"It feels so nice to have an audience after all of these solo wanderers visiting me," the witch cackled, and before Virgil and Roman knew it, she was raising her staff, lightning striking it before it swung down, swiftly slicing clean through Logan's and Patton's throats. 

Bright red blood horridly seeped out of the gashes, dripping down their throats and soaking into their ripped up shirts, droplets of the nauseating liquid hitting the floor with soft splashing sounds. 

Virgil and Roman were in total shock. They couldn't scream. They'd briefly lost their voices. All they could do was stare into the cold, lifeless eyes of their best friends' corpses... 

When the bodies fell, that's when they found their voices to scream until their lungs gave out. Their shrieks could put any horror movie sounds to shame.

Roman rose to his feet, eyes narrowed, bawling in the same way Virgil was. "You fucking asshole! Why Logan and Patton? They've done nothing wrong!" 

"Roman, we need to run-" Virgil placed a hand on Roman's shoulder. 

"Why can't you just let people be happy? I will set this place on fire and burn it to the fucking ground, motherfucker!" Roman advanced forwards. 

"Roman-" 

"I'm gonna fucking slaughter y-" 

Slice. 

A gurgling noise filled the sudden silence between the two lovebirds. Virgil had a front-row seat to his soulmate's throat being sliced open. 

The taller male fell to the ground on his back with a thud that would haunt Virgil's thoughts. Virgil let a blood-curdling scream out of his sore, raw throat, dropping unceremoniously to his knees beside Roman and cradling his face. 

"No no no no... Roman, please don't die! You better not die! Stay awake! Don't you dare close those eyes PLEASE!!!!" he bawled, choking over his own sobs of grief.

"V- rge... lo- ve... yo-u.... for... ver..." Roman just barely managed to sputter out before his eyes slipped shut. He'd succumbed to his demise and didn't bother fighting it. He knew fighting was futile. 

"ROMAN!!! NO!" Virgil couldn't stop weeping. This was the man he'd been in love with for so long. This was the man who'd helped him through all of his darkest days and had helped accept himself. This was the man he was going to marry. 

And now he was staring down at his corpse. 

Virgil had lost everything.

"Happy Halloween, Virgil."

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me in the comments :)


End file.
